


Royal Excursion

by Rumpabumbum



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: The Stark household hosts the royal princess and things don't go as planned.





	Royal Excursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarbiscuit/gifts).



Sansa double checked the bathroom cabinets to make sure they had grabbed all their belongings before heading on the road again. In their haste to leave the previous hotels, they’d forgotten shirts, a phone charger, Margaery’s expensive gold necklace among other items. Seeing as they were trying to play keep away with the royal family’s private security team, they were leaving an obvious trail to let the team assigned to Margaery follow their path.

            So Sansa had made sure to wake up extra early so they could make sure they had everything and get on the road in time.

            Sure that nothing valuable was left, Sansa returned the room key to the hotel manager, and slipped in some extra cash in the hopes that it would encourage the manager to remain a little more tight lipped if any burly body guards came snooping.

            When Sansa made it to the car, she packed her last bag in the backseat and took the driver’s seat. Margaery had been driving most of the way, but Sansa insisted on driving this morning. Clearly, Margaery needed the break. In the passenger seat, her head was tilted to the side, eyes shut and she was almost snoring.

            Sansa shook her head to herself and began driving. The trip had been spontaneous. Margaery was supposed to spend the week in Winterfell, meeting with local politicians. She was the Starks’ honored guest, seeing as she and Margaery had been best friends for years. She hadn’t yet told her parents that they were dating. Everything was so new with Margaery and neither were ready for the scrutiny that came with a royal romance.

The first day had gone according to the royal agenda: small talk with local politicians and a charity event with the orphans of Winterfell.

So did the next day, but in the evening, Sansa had convinced Margaery to go skiing with her. Margaery wasn’t the worst skier, that title still belonged to Sansa’s uncle Edmure. Still, Margaery took her fair share of tumbles down the snow banks and by the time they returned to the Stark manor, Margaery was a shivering mess of snow covered clothes.

_The two of them quickly changed into dry, warm clothes and snuggled together in the living room under pile blankets. Sansa had placed a kettle of tea on the stove. With her parents out for the evening and her siblings off doing their own things, she doubted she would have another opportunity to spoil herself with Margaery’s presence like this._

_“Not your typical Tuesday night, yeah?” Sansa teased._

_Margaery sat up a little. “What do you mean?”_

_Sansa shrugged. “Nothing. Just that Winterfell isn’t a party city like King’s Landing.”_

_Margaery rolled her eyes and settled back against Sansa. “I haven’t been a party girl since I was 20.”_

_“Not according to last week’s issue of The Explorer,” Sansa thought back to the cover of the magazine she saw in the market where Margaery was giggling with some friends, carrying her heels in her hand. Underneath in bold white letters the headline read “Royal Rebel at it again.”_

_“That’s a load of rubbish and you know it. Excuse me for not wanting to walk back to the cab in 6 inch heels after wearing them for four hours,” Margaery grumbled. Sansa stroked her hair, eliciting a sigh from her girlfriend. “I have one year of wild fun and suddenly I’m the harlot of the royal family, yet Loras goes out on town weekly with Renly and he’s never graced the cover of a tabloid for his antics.”_

_“I know baby,” Sansa mutters. “To be fair, you do milk it sometimes. Like that time you did nothing to quell the rumors about you and Arthur Dayne’s son after the red carpet slip up.”_

_“Well, I’m tired of it. That’s not who I want to be known as anymore,” Margaery sat up again. This time Sansa followed her action._

_“What do you want to be?” she asked._

_Margaery was staring at her. Then gradually her lips curved into a sweet smile, seducing one from Sansa. Just like their relationship, Sansa found herself moving forward without having realized she was moving at all until Margaery’s lips gently pressed against her own._

_Kissing Margaery felt as natural as the next breath, but as new as the first. Impossible to describe and impossible to continue without. Her arms wrapped around Margaery’s shoulders, where they belonged. At the caress of Margaery’s palm against her jaw, her eyes fluttered close. She dipped her head downward and then pushed forward to deepen the kiss, her lips catching hold of Margaery’s bottom lip._

_Nose brushing against Margaery’s, intoxicated with the scent of cinnamon and tea, Sansa didn’t notice the clicking of a camera shutter. But Margaery did. Immediately, Margaery jerked away. “Hey!” she shouted at the entrance to the room. Sansa looked in that direction and jumped up to chase the two photographers that had managed to trespass into the house and sneak past Jory, the security guard._

_The men spared a second to glance at each other before splitting off in opposite directions. Sansa followed the one to that took off down the hall to the right, past the massive grandfather clock her uncle Brandon had splurged on as a gift for her father. “Get back here, creep!” Sansa yelled. The man slipped, nearly dropping his camera as he turned the corner. Sansa slowed a bit, knowing that the floor down that hall had been polished just the day before, and that it led to a dead end closet and the guest bedroom._

_A crash and the sound of glass breaking lets her know the floor has done the job. Sansa casually walks up to the man moaning on his back. She squats down over the top of him and grabs his camera, yanking his neck up with it. The man yelps. “That’s mine!”_

_“And this is my home,” Sansa replies. She pops the SD card out of his camera and carelessly drops the camera back on his chest. “Care to explain what you thought gave you the right to break into my home? I’m sure my father will enjoy hearing the story as well.”_

_The man, who had a scruffly greying beard, visibly shuddered. He didn’t have anything to say._

_A few moments later, Jory dashed around the corner. “Ms. Stark! What’s the commotion?”_

_“Jory, this man took it upon himself and his friend to break in and photograph myself and Margaery. Where’s your little pal?” Sansa now towered over the man, who was still on the floor._

_Jory’s face pinched in fury. “A short fellow wearing work boots and a yellow jacket?”_

_Sansa nodded. Jory growled under his breath. “Saw him running on the sidewalk. Thought he was one of those paparazzi nuts that’s been chasing Lady Crane for the last week.”_

_The man below the grinned wide. Sansa glowered down and kicked his thigh petulantly. “Wait to call the police until father returns. I’m sure he will want a go at him first.”_

_Sansa marched back to the living room, ready to break the news to Margaery. The media had been in a frenzy when Loras held a press conference to come out. The prince of the nation had eventually been embraced, but it was far from certain that the people would embrace Margaery the same. Especially in the height of political scandal season._

_Margaery sat on the plaid, velvet couch, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. She sighed as Sansa sat down beside her. “I wasn’t fast enough to catch him.”_

_“I know. Neither was Jory.”_

_“We’re not going to have a moment of peace for the rest of the week. At least 3 dozen media stations will be crowded outside this house by morning tomorrow. I’m sorry,” Margaery leaned away from Sansa._

_Sansa grabbed her hand. “You have nothing to be sorry for. My family is used to the media too. Maybe not to the extreme as the royal family, but we can manage.”_

_Margaery gave her a soft, sad smile. She rested her head on her hand, her elbow rested on her knee. “How brave. I can’t let you put your family through that. I need to call my Gran,” Margaery chuckled. “I never imagined coming out to her over the phone. She’s going to be more upset about that than anything else.”_

_“And then what?” Sansa asked. She wasn’t ready for Margaery to leave. She didn’t know when she’d see the princess again._

_“And then I charter a flight home, I suppose. Face the consequences,” Margaery shrugged._

_Sansa thought for a moment. There had to be a compromise. The moment the idea popped into her head, she slapped her hand on Margaery’s knee._

_“Ow! I know your not thrilled, but I don’t have much other choice,” Margaery rubbed the pink mark shaped like Sansa’s fingers on her knee._

_“No! I know how this trip doesn’t have to be a complete waste!” Sansa exclaimed._

Margaery’s call with the Queen went as expected: sass on both ends, eye rolling that could be heard through the phone, and a touch of tenderness. Queen Olenna was even supportive of Sansa’s plan and told the girls she would handle the media in the interim.

            So when camera trucks, newspaper reporters and dozens of photographers showed up outside the Stark home to blitz the princess and her surprising new lover, Sansa and Margaery were long gone. The backroads down to the Neck were as beautiful as the were vacant.

            In the early morning light, they drove down the twisting mountain roads. Margaery’s soft breathing as she slept against Sansa’s shoulder was the perfect musical accompaniment to the purples and oranges that painted the skies adorned with fluffy white clouds. The came to a clearing at a turn and Sansa stomped the break. She barely managed to catch Margaery from smacking her head into the dashboard.

            “Ugggghhhh,” Margaery groaned. “A simple, ‘wake up Margaery’ would have sufficed." She shook her head, curls flinging around. She looked adoarable, even half asleep.

            “Sorry,” Sansa said. “We just need to see something.”

            “Huh?” Margaery barely heard a word Sansa said, and before she could properly ask for an explanation, she was being whisked out of the car.

            Swathed in Sansa’s arms and pushed out to the grass by the road, Margaery had to blink a few times to finally see. The sky with its oranges and purples and pinks, faded into a beautiful horizon, lined with mountains that seemed to touch the last stars of the night. Directly below them rivers that connected to the Twins rivers carved exotic outlines into the landscape.

            “It’s beautiful,” Margaery murmured.

            “I used to see this view all the time when mum and dad would take us to my grandfather’s house in the Riverlands. It’s one of the most beautiful sights in the country.”

            “And you thought to share it with me?” Margaery half-smiled, touched by her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness.

            Sansa pressed her lips to Margaery’s cheek. Then to her lips. “I thought my princess deserved to see what I see every time I see her.”

            “Sansa…,” Margaery took a breath, “you’re amazing.”

            “So are you,” Sansa’s hold tightened a little.

            They watched the sun come up in silence.

            As the last bit of pink faded out, Margaery unraveled herself from Sansa’s grip. “Come on, darling, it’s still a long way to King’s Landing.”

            Sansa followed Margaery to the car. “I’m coming, princess,” Sansa laughed.

            Margaery slid into the driver’s seat. “It’s Your Grace, princess,” Margaery corrected her in a regal tone.

            Sansa rolled her eyes. “It took 22 years for you to crack under the weight of the crown. Longer than I expected. Brava.” She draped her arm over Margaery’s shoulder as the car got back on the road. In every way, Margaery was a princess, both in fact and in Sansa’s heart.

 


End file.
